


selfie

by bbbbbw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbw/pseuds/bbbbbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parse taking a selfie, Jack just going with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietest_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietest_one/gifts).



> first, HAPPY 'SAWSOME SANTA!! i hope this suffices your prompt. parse (and jack) being happy. i choose a time before all their angst nonsense because i'm weak. they're having fun at a party!! jack doesn't understand the concept of selfies but is chill with parse taking a picture of them together. pretend iphones had front-facing cameras in like 2007, whoops.
> 
> second, i'd like to apologize for how rushed this may look. my tablet crapped out just as i was almost finished lining this picture. it was seriously a battle trying to finish it within the deadline with a broken tablet. once i get the hang of my new one, i promise i'll post the cleaner version to my [tumblr](http://bkyngw.tumblr.com) and dedicate it to you. i'll probably have it up by the first week of the new year. feel free to bug me about it until then!!!!


End file.
